


Remember when I helped you with your college essay?

by bucklinbarnes



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucklinbarnes/pseuds/bucklinbarnes
Summary: Chris still hasn't tweeted Seb a happy birthday this year so. Here's why.





	Remember when I helped you with your college essay?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Remember when I helped you with your college essay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848713) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



  
Chris fumbles around with his phone for a bit before inevitably deciding to tap on the ever-addicting twitter app. Earlier he was retweeting up a storm while reading anti-trump tweets. There's never too many of those.

His jet lag had kept him up to the early hour of 4am before he passed out, only to wake up and still be angry at modern-day nazis. He hadn't told many people he was back from filming in South Africa yet, but that could wait. For now he was _exhausted_.

In his hazy stupor Chris tapped on the 'new tweet' button and started brainstorming for a good comeback for the — shit!

Sebastian's _birthday_. He didn't wish Seb a happy birthday on twitter yet.

Of course it wasn't something he had to do. He knew Sebastian didn't have a twitter himself. But he did it last year like for all of his marvel friends and. He _liked_ to.

Last year it made headlines. He thought it was pretty clever; joking about the picture they took during the Civil War press tour. "All your wildest dreams will come true." They had no idea.

Alright alright don't overthink it — "Happy birthday, Sebastian..." No. "Seb, happy birthday. Remember when..." Damn. Already used that one. Make this funny Chris, you can be _funny_. Use a gif. "Sebastian, thanks again for not actually punching my face in with that metal arm. Happy birthday pal." _Pal_. God why was this so fucking _hard_.

"What's with that face?" Chris' thoughts were interrupted by a rusty voice.

Seb stretches out on the mattress beside him and raises his head to get a closer look at Chris' phone. "You fighting with the politicians again?"

Chris lets out a brief chuckle as the knowing smile spreads on Seb's face.

"Not anymore. Just trying to figure out what to post for some dumb guy's birthday." He replies teasingly. He gazes at him for a moment, just taking in the glow of morning light framing his face. God he's beautiful. Seb raises his eyebrows.

"Oh? Who's the lucky fellow?"

"I don't know. Saw him trending on twitter so I thought I'd join." His voice goes soft. "He's cute I guess."

Sebastian's hand absently traces the outline of Chris' bicep while he ducks his head to hide the blushing. Chris cards his own hand through Seb's hair and untangles the curls that formed there. It's been months since they've had time to themselves and Chris is taking advantage of every second of it. Seb coming to LA last night to celebrate with his friends and godmother was all planned out accordingly. Of course Chris returning just two days before was _definitely_ a coincidence. The smug expression on his face is still present when Seb looks up.

"Y'know you don't have to tweet about me. I'm not even on that thing." Seb says, despite being amused and flattered as much as a guy could be.

"No one's stopping you from making one!"

"Do you _not_ remember the conversation we had a while ago." Seb challenges.

"What conv-"

Seb interrupts with a smirk, "When you showed me your replies."

Chris goes silent for a second. The gears seem to shift in his head before he breaks out laughing. At least a hundred different variations of "fuck me chris" and "be my daddy" blur through his mind. "Oh man. Maybe you're right. Stay off of there."

Sebastian giggles as if he's reading Chris' mind right at that moment. Maybe he is, wouldn't be the first time.

"When you finally make an Instagram then we'll talk."

"I _told_ you I don't trust myself with an app that's dedicated to pictures. Who knows what drunk Chris will do when I'm not there!" Chris rants, throwing his hand around for emphasis. It gets another laugh out of Sebastian.

"Ok. I get it. But I'm just saying..." He looks up at Chris through his eyelashes and blinks slow, a new silky drawl in his words. "I could be liking all your pictures. Commenting heart eye emojis. Every. Day."

"Funny." Chris says, trying not to sound phased by the stupid flirting Seb's doing, and failing. "I'll think about it."

Seb realizes how off topic they've gotten and thinks back to what he really wanted to say.

"So, why are you bothering making a tweet about me anyway? I mean, I'm sure no one will think you're unable to text me a happy 35th."

" _Text_ you." Chris mutters under his breath incredulously. "I'd _FaceTime_ your ass if it weren't in my lap right now."

But no I —I want to. Let everyone know I care about you. They should know." He finishes, getting a bit too sappy by the look Seb's giving him.

Sebastian never cared much for social media, he knows that. He can relate. Chris is just a sentimental guy with an urge to declare his love 24/7 for the man in his arms. But no post online could ever define the depth of their relationship.

" _I_ know." Seb counters. "So forget about them. I'm getting restless here."

Chris smiles at Seb's impatience and puts his phone down on the side table. He starts to run his hand down the side of Seb's face and fondly feels up the two-day stubble and indent of his chin.

Seb takes that as an invitation to press a warm kiss to Chris' mouth that brings electricity down both their spines. Chris reaches down to lovingly caress the small of Seb's back underneath a shirt — one of many — that Seb stole from him.

They break away when Sebastian, the child that he is, laughs from Chris' fingertips skating across a ticklish area. _Always_ ruining the moment. They breathe heavily for a bit just smiling at each other. Right as he's about to suggest they go out to a nice breakfast after he walks Dodger, Seb swings a bare leg over his torso.

"Hey!" Chris protests. But he really can't complain when Seb looks at him like that.

"So. Where's my birthday present?"

Ignoring Seb's cheeky grin, Chris answers, "Downstairs. I can get it after we get dressed."

Seb pinches Chris' hip in retaliation and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"No. I got plans. Big plans. In fact.. they don't require leaving the room at all." He punctuates each phrase with a burning kiss on Chris' neck.

Chris' eyes widen at the sight of Seb's blown ones, the grey almost completely consumed by black. Seb bites his lip, a self-conscious tick, leaving his lips even more pink and still shining from before. Now _that_ he can do.

And he does. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fic before so don't hate me if this is ugly. It just came to me in the middle of the night. Also it's all true Chris told me himself.


End file.
